Immortal
by xWhitexWindx
Summary: He wanted to be immortalized in their memories, to never be forgotten or replaced again. Yet could one snowy night be the memory he's been waiting and yearning for? -LeaxOC- Challenge fic for Suntiger. Continuation of Different Strings & Fearless.


_Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts & Characters © Tetsuya Nomura; Sierra belongs to myself, but she is based off __**Suntiger**__._

_A/N: Challenge written for __**Suntiger**__ as an exchange for a Demyx/OC oneshot - __**Counting Stars**__! A continuation of __**Different Strings**__ and __**Fearless**__. Please review!  
_

_**Immortal**_

He always wanted to remember.

Remembrance was all he truly had. Back then, when he was small, he struggled to make sure that every single person he ever met remembered him. That's why he acted out the way he did - why he craved to be the center of attention.

Like a blazing sun, with the world orbiting around him.

Isa never really understood why. The only explanation he would give him would be simple - _I want to be immortalized in the memories of everyone I meet, so I will live forever. _

We seek the meaning of life because we are mortal.

We do crazy things in our lives in order to make sure we have lived, to have reasons to be missed.

Lea always wanted to remember.

When he met Vanitas, his life changed for the better. He found that one person in the world who understood, without him having to explain. He didn't have Vanitas looking at him with pity nor condescendingly, unlike Isa.

What he had found for the first time since he was small was someone who cared about his existence.

Lea tried to forget one thing - the one thing that drove him to be recognized as something, as human, as _real_.

His mother.

After finding out the truth that Lea's father had passed away while working abroad, his mother slipped into a depression - a dark void that seemed to drain the life out of her. Very soon, she forgot who she was. She never left her bed.

Lea would look after her, only nine at the time. He would cook and clean. Isa's family looked after him, having lived next door his entire life. For three years, he watched his mother wither away.

Always looking _right_ _through him._

_Never_ seeing him there.

Instead she would talk to that old stuffed lion as if it was her own child.

It broke him beyond repair.

When she died, he couldn't even bring himself to cry. The funeral was bland, black and white. Nothing. No shades of grey. No regrets. Nothing.

Isa's family took him in. It was a year later that he met Ventus. Ven was one of the first genuine people that Lea took a liking to. They become brothers within a moment - a memory that was imprinted on both of their hearts.

When they met up again at Radiant University, Lea had been thrilled. Ven hadn't changed at all - he was still that genuine and compassionate young boy with a never faltering smile.

He owed Ven a lot.

Because of him, he could find his own wild grin to show to the world.

When he met Vanitas, his world started to turn again. He could burn as lively as a flame, he had someone who had his back wholeheartedly. Then, when Lilith joined their little circle, they became complete. Nothing could hold them back.

Immortality was in their grasp.

He found his family - his brother and sister.

Which is why he sought to change the one aspect of his life that he was no longer content with.

Loneliness…

He was finished with it.

It was time to change.

-;-

The air was cold as he waited in the Central Square of Radiant Garden, rubbing his fingerless gloved hands and breathing into them as emerald eyes, sharp and dancing wickedly in the dim lights of the giant Christmas tree that the citizens had put up - as they did every year - reflected in his orbs and the waters around him. The rainbow blooms were frosted over, yet preserved and waiting to be reborn come spring. Snow flurries danced in the air, the hem of his red scarf brushed against the leather of his black jacket as he tapped his boot against the cobblestones, waiting.

Searching.

It was Lilith's idea to set him up on a blind date. She was cousins with Lilith's best friend - who was also Terra's fiancée - Glacius. He had only seen her picture and talked to her on the phone a few times. Those conversations had left him feeling light hearted and genuinely happy.

Sierra.

Even her name caused his heart to give an unexpected flutter, like a hummingbird's wings. She was gorgeous - almost as pretty as Aqua, who was by far the most beautiful girl to ever grace Radiant Garden. Her raven hair was thick and framed her face, violet tinting the black shade. Her eyes were a soft grey - pale and standing out against her features, which were exotic.

She wasn't from Radiant Garden.

She was from Twilight Town - like Olette, Hayner, and Pence. She was older than them by a couple of years, but she knew them. They had all spoken highly of her.

She was smart. Funny. Energetic.

All the things Lea was attracted to.

Now if only she would show her ass up.

Lea was nervous - which startled him. He hadn't felt this way in a very long time. Never so anxious to see someone. The last time he felt this way was when Roxas and Xion went to Destiny Islands for Spring Break and he anxiously counted down the days to see them again - they were like his little sibs after-all. He was always in mother hen mode whenever the couple was involved.

Who could blame him?

Those two were _magnets_ for trouble.

"Lea?"

He whirled, taken aback by the voice that reminded him of wind chimes. It sounded a little different than it did via phone. The tone was more prominent, striking a chord within his chest. She was tall for a girl, so he wouldn't have to double over to kiss her - not that he was going to. This was their first date after all.

Contrary to popular belief, Lea prided himself on being a gentlemen.

Despite his perverted nature.

He was a guy - in college.

'Nuff said.

Sierra smiled at him as she got her first look at him - the first thing she noticed were how striking and vibrant of a green his eyes were. They had a wicked gleam in them, one that promised adventure and thrills that would always be memorable. She looked up at him, only a handful of inches separating them. His finger tips were pink from his worn gloves, with her immediately biting her lip.

"Have you been waiting long?" 

"Nah."

The wind stung cheeks said otherwise, but Sierra knew better than to call him out on his bluff. He obviously didn't want to make her feel bad. She hated the fact that she was horrible with directions - having only come to Radiant Garden a handful of times to visit Lilith and Glacius. She had spent twenty minutes turned around in the shopping district.

Even if those boots were on sale and were super cute, she refused to be late for her first date with Lea. Over the phone he was so charming, so funny. She wanted to know what it would be like to be out and about with him. That was why she agreed to the blind date in the first place. Plus, he was friends with Lilith - who was very picky about whom she tried to set her friends up with.

Hell, it had been Lilith who set up Glacius with Terra.

Those two were so in love and engaged to be married. With Glacius' past of horrible relationships, she had been skeptical as hell to go out with a _jock_ of all people. It turns out that he was her perfect match.

Strong, protective.

Loving.

Sierra was envious.

She wanted to find that kind of devotion, but it was hard. Small towns were nearly impossible. Either everyone was taken or there wasn't many to pick from. The few guys she tried to date where very pushy and wanted more than she was willing to give.

She just wanted a companion. Someone who could be playful with her, but not try and sleep with her after a few dates. She hoped that Lea would be different.

Most especially after seeing how handsome he truly was.

Pictures did not due him justice by any means.

"So are you ready?" Lea then asked, smiling at her with a wild grin that was intoxicating.

She immediately felt her lips drawing into their own smile, "Yeah! What crazy adventures have you conjured up this time? Lilith told me about your Halloween escapade. That sounded absolutely nuts."

"What, you mean chasing Van and Lil through the woods with a chainsaw?"

"No way!"

"Nah, jus' kidding. That was actually Demyx's idea." 

"Oh geez." 

He smiled at her, before offering his arm to her. She smiled and took it, allowing him to lead her through the snowy streets. The town was decorated for the Holidays. Warm and cheerful music was playing loudly through the shopping district. As she suspected, those boots that had temporarily distracted her were now sold to a squealing pink-clad redhead with a spiky-haired brunette, who was sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck as she glomped him right under the mistletoe.

"Aw, how cute." Sierra teased, chuckling.

Lea glanced over, "Looks like Sora might finally get Kairi's attention. It's only taken him like…seven years."

"Friend of yours?"

"I guess you could say that."

"You seem like that one guy who knows everybody and their mother."

"Heh, let's just say I know a ton of people. I want everybody I meet to remember me!"

She smiled, those grey eyes locking on him and glowing in the dim light. "Trust me - you're pretty unforgettable, Lea." 

Why those words meant so much for him to hear, Lea wasn't sure. Warmth tickled his cheeks - damn, did she actually manage to make _him_ blush? Boldly, Lea then took her hand.

"C'mon, we're almost there." 

"Okay!" 

They arrived at the skating rink a few minutes later, with Sierra's eyes widening in surprise. Lea chuckled as he paid for their ice skates, finding them a vacant bench. She tipped her head to the side as she tried to lace them, growing a little frustrated. No matter how tightly she laced them, her skates seemed to loose - which was dangerous. They weren't like rollerblades, like she had thought.

Lea, who had laced his like a pro, noticed and smiled. "Need some help?" 

"Ugh…yes. Please."

He chuckled softly at how cute she looked with her cheeks puffed out and looking annoyed as she blew her bangs out of her face. He got down on one knee, lifting her leg and then lacing the skates for her. She blushed at how gentle he was, making sure they were secure enough, but not too tight where they would hurt her. Once her skates were on, Lea offered his hand again. She took it without hesitation.

He was earning her trust, little by little. Her respect.

She was enticed.

She wanted to know more.

He led her onto the ice, with the rink nearly deserted due to the time of night. The highschoolers were gone for the evening, and the other couples had left. Lea was pleased with this - this meant he would get to show off without the worry of running into someone else and -

"SHIT!"

Lea saw the world spin before he landed flat on his ass on the ice, hissing and cursing softly as pain jolted up his tailbone. Sierra had let go of his hand - something he hadn't expected - and had done a little twirl. She skated back around just as he hit the ice, immediately coming to a stop and kneeling down, grasping his arm and trying to help him up.

Their laughter started as they flailed and caught onto one another, his arms gripping her shoulders as her arms locked around his waist, her gloved fingers clutching the leather of his jacket. Almost shyly did Sierra bite her lower lip, glancing up into those beautiful green eyes that seemed to see right through her, down to her very core.

Exposing her.

Making her burn.

Lea slowly reached a hand up, brushing a stray raven strand out of her face and tucking it behind her ear. Sierra stiffened a bit - her heart accelerating - expecting him to lean in and kiss her.

He didn't.

Instead, he traced her jaw and gave her a gentle smile. "You know something - you are very beautiful, Sierra. I'm lucky to have you on my arm right now."

She actually felt herself blush - cursing and loving the sensation of heat flooding her face. It had been so long since anyone made her feel this way.

She didn't want the feeling to stop.

"I'm pretty damn lucky myself." Sierra smiled. "Brownie points too - for not moving too fast and trying to kiss me."

"Trust me, fair lady, if I dared try that I'd end up limping for six months."

"Why six months?"

"You would knee me in the groin - hell, I'm terrified to even try and conjure up the mental images of what in the world Lilith and Vanitas would do to me - not to mentioned Glacius would sick Terra on me. Dear god - and if Terra goes after me you can guarantee that Ventus would follow suit… endless list. Terrifying list. I will not test fate."

"You're odd." Sierra giggled.

"That's what makes me so damn awesome!" 

Her smile widened, "Lea?"

"Yeeeeeeees?"

She leaned up, pressing a quick peck to his cheek. "Let's skate."

Lea blinked, taken aback for a moment, before he broke into the wildest grin he ever had on his face, before taking her hands and they took off on the ice.

The world spun around them, snow dancing in the wind, laughter echoing melodically.

It was the first date of many to come.

Neither expected that winter night would lead to someone so much more.

Neither expected it to be the immortal memory of the night they fell in love.

-;-

_A/N: I wrote this on whim and I am praying to the gods that __**Suntiger**__ liked this! :D Let me know, hon! Please review, guys!  
_

_-Win_


End file.
